Talk:Scores/Archive 1
Scores not in Total Where does the Gold score enter into the total score? 2008-05-26T12:48:33 Also the Buildings level and Levels of research are not included. Why are these seperate? Scaremonger 10:29, 26 May 2008 (UTC) : The Gold score is not counted in the "Total Score", not are Buildings Level and Levels of Research. So the "Total Score" is somewhat misnamed; it should be the called the "Summary Score" or something like that. : Why did the designers provide several scoring options that are not used in the main Score? I don't know for sure, but I'd guess that they wanted to reward players for spending gold (as opposed to just accumulating it), while still allowing us to use the Scores page to get an idea of how much gold players have. CWC 18:29, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Errors in Builders Score? Ok, I've been trying to get an excel spreadsheet to calculate the builders score and some other scores for my account and so far it works very well for Generals, Science and Building level but the master builder score seems to be way off. I've started a test account on another server to test on and from that my conclusions are that the factors for marble and crystal in fact are 2 and not 3. Applying this on my main account I get a score that is 111k too big (with wine set at 4) or 41k too small (with wine set at 3). The factor that seems to work atm is 3,270949537 which seems unlikely compared to GameForges other factors in formulas. Any other spades out there who wants to poke at this? Winterbay 13:31, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Wine has different multiplier It seems that the multiplier for wine was increased to 8 recently. Aphro @ Jun 26th 2008 19:04 CET Changes on 27 June What has changed? The version number says 0.2.5 but my score has gone up from about 49000 to 4771512. Scaremonger 12:47, 27 June 2008 (UTC) : The 100 multiplier that is being talked about appears to be wrong. If you look at the scores of members of your alliance (In your embassy) you can still see the old score, and they are nothing like the new ones. Scaremonger 06:33, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :: I did some checking on my own scores, and it appears that the scores are now 100 times what our old formula gave. OTOH, my score just before the change seems to have been greater than that formula said. Hmm. Also, my score in the embassy is my highscore divided by 100 (after rounding). So I've edited the article on the assumption that the new scores are just 100 times the old scores, but I also put in a warning that this information has not been confirmed yet. :: Some people on the forums are suggesting that the new score includes Gold Stock, but I'm almost certain that is not true. :: I hope someone can determine the new formula properly in the next few days. CWC 07:00, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::: I can say that they are not a sum of all the others. My total score is over 10 million atm and if I sum up all the other scores I get 6.6 million. If I add population and boat score to that (without any 0.025 factor) I get 7.4 million which is still off by about 3 million. *sigh* Winterbay 22:12, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, resetting indent in order to start a discussion on facts: 1) In the master builder score the factors for wood, marble and crystal are still the same (1, 2 and 2). The factor for wine on my master account seems to have dropped from about 3.5 to about 0.75 and is therefore still very odd. : My master builders score from 6/23 was 4660512, on 6/27 it dropped to 3775595. So I agree that one of the multipliers must have fallen. Crccheck 23:52, 28 June 2008 (UTC) 2) The generals score for slingers have not changed (my small test account only has slingers), but the one on my master account seems to be off by a few hundreds on a 700k+ score. : Well, that was easily solved. I had forgotten to add a couple of ram ships... Winterbay 17:14, 30 June 2008 (UTC) 3) The scientist score is still the same 4) Building levels are still the same 5) Gold stock seems to be the same 6) Levels of research still has the same formula 7) The total score is not a straight addition of the above mentioned formulas (see my last post) Anyone else has anything fun to add? Winterbay 22:26, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ---- I don't know what are you talking about. My Master Builder score is exactly as shown in the Master Builder ranking (I'm playing on Polish server, v. 0.2.5), and the formula I use is: Wood+(Wine*8)+(Marble*2)+(Crystal*2). From my calculations I got 2084343 points, and such value is shown at the site. As the value of wine in Generals score was recently increased to x16 (which was also corrected by me), the Total Score is also ok according to the formulas given here. --Aphro PL 09:51, 29 June 2008 (UTC) : Well, ok. I play on the .org server with the same version and from what I can see in my colony that has not yet started to use wine (ie too low palace level) the factors wood 1, marble and crystal 2 gives the correct result. However in my main account with 5 citie, therefore adding wine to the equation, I get a number 1.1 million too large if I use 8 for wine, but it fits perfectly if I use 0.751099153 (and some more numbers actually). The factor 16 for wine in military is included in my calculations already (had it not been the difference would have been quite a bit bigger) and thus does not explain the difference seen. Winterbay 10:19, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ---- That's odd, as on Polish servers nothing actually changed (except the wine multiplier), the Total Score is on the same level as it was earlier (58K points with 5 cities). --Aphro PL 12:43, 29 June 2008 (UTC) : Even more interesting is this: I just tried it out on one of my alliance members who has a lvl 5 governor and for his score to match up with factors of 1 for wood and 2 for marble and crystal his wine factor has to be -0,283668904, which is obviously stupid. I have no idea what is going on here... Winterbay 18:28, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ---- * From what I can gather so far (from visiting both boards from .com (usa) and .org (uk) ) the .org (uk) got a silent update on June 27, 2008 (on its alpha server only) and .com (usa) did not get any - so apparently they did not send this patch to everyone - that is why some countries are fine and apparently .org (uk) is messed up. Link to .org post board.ikariam.org -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 02:32, 30 June 2008 (UTC) : Well, it started on alpha but spread to the other servers within hours if not minutes. Winterbay 17:12, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ---- As it happens, my empire currently has constant values for all the scores except gold. (All my towns are at full population, I'm not building any military units, etc.) So it was easy to get my scores from the Highscore page and test the formula OverallScore = 100*Citizens + MasterBuilder + 2*Scientists + Generals + CargoShips/4 which agrees exactly. My current theory is that Gameforge changed the MasterBuilder formula to use a different value for wine sometime during June, then changed the "Total Score" formula to be 100 times bigger when restoring the old wine factor. This is a barely-educated guess; don't take it too seriously. Cheers, CWC 08:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : That sounds like my experience as well. They recently changed it back again so the sum formula for the total score seems to indeed be correct again. The problem I have at the moment though is that the wine factor in the master builder score seems to vary between accounts. I have tried on myself and 2 alliance mates and we get three different wine factors, none of them is a "reasonable" number i.e. they all have ridiculous amounts of decimals. : If anyone wants to test my theory and blow it to tiny little pieces the spreadsheet I've been using to keep track of things is here. Winterbay 11:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC) June 27 Changes and v.0.2.6 It appears that version v.0.2.6 has fully restored the old scoring system (on UK/Beta this is so and it has been mentioned on the forums as well) and the new "silent change" scoring system was never implemented on most the servers from my experience outside of the UK servers (I also play US and German servers). I'm restoring the old score formula to the page. Akuyume 15:09, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : I would like to point out that I don't think the factors in the master builder score is correct. From what I've seen so far (and people are free to confirm or deny this with the spreadsheet linked to earlier) the factors seems to be 2 for marble and crystal and strange for wine (I can't get it to be any one value from account to account). It seems like they've added a random factor on the wine. However I really hope that is not the case since that would be bad for comparability in the highscores... Winterbay 22:34, 2 July 2008 (UTC) There has been a silent update, at least on the .org servers, that has made all highscores to the same amount as what they are in the total score. I.e. the generals and master builders score have been divided by 100, the scientists score with 50 100 as well apparently (just checked). SO don't send any attacks on that juicy 540 military score target since it has an old score of 54000 :) Winterbay 15:02, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ---- As far as I can see, after 0.2.6 update on Polish servers those calculations are correct. All equations are as they were, but the Generals, Builder & Scientist score should be divided by 100. Someone should correct that on the site :) --Aphro PL 16:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Is total score formula still correct? The page currently says under the "Total score" section, "sum of other scores: 1% of the Master Builder score + 2% of the Scientists score + 1% of the Generals score" which does not accurately describe the formula just below the text. Additionally, the formula below it appears wrong to me, since I have a hard time believing that the scientist score is divided ''again by 50 before going into the total score. Berler 20:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) : According to the above conversations up to Patch 0.2.6.1 (June 27, 2008) the formulae are correct - based on their conversations (posts) - but since none of us directly work for Gameforge - we do not know 100% the exact formula so we can not be 100% sure it is acurate - but apperently it is pretty close -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 20:28, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :: I think you missed my point. To clarify, i'm only talking about the "Total Score" section. it says "1% of the Master Builder score", but if you look, they ''ALRAEDY divide the score by 100 when you look at people's Master Builder score, so its no longer 1% of it, its the whole thing now, unless i'm wrong, but just by looking at my scores, and other peoples scores, it seems that the division by 100 is done already (in the sections, NOT total score). also you can see that the respective sections have been updated, with notes on each section that the "The division by 100 is made in the highscore listing" Also, at least on the server I play on, they're at 2.7 not 2.6 Berler 21:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::: Actualy I do understand what you are getting at - I again restate that the formulae must be realy close because no-one but you so far feels it is wrong - and to let you know -- we all are on version 0.2.7 now - but as of 2.6.1 (from the above discussions ) the forumula is pretty accurate unless they made a change to the formula in 0.2.7 and no one has dicovered it yet to post about it -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 21:48, 26 August 2008 (UTC) General Score Points / Upkeep There's more than a few alliances out there with minimum generals score requirements, so this chart tells you which units give the most points per gold spent on upkeep. The most effective unit is the Steam Giant (no surprise) followed by the Gyrocopter, with land units being way better than ships. Automated transfer of Problem Report #14393 The following message was left by 'Anonymous' via on 2008-10-15 21:03:47 UTC ''Uh I was looking at the general score calculation... there's no unit nor ship that uses marble, so, why put marble there? Hope I helped. Moved form Talk:Highscore I tried out the calculations on the page you cite, and couldn't get them to tally up with my own colony, but those on this Forum link were a little closer. The trade ship costs table in particular was very useful, but I still feel there is something missing. Other links I found that discuss this topic include: * Ikariam Forum * WarriorNation There is also a note on Talk:Beginner's_Guide regarding high scores Scaremonger 16:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) See also the Scores page on this Wiki... Scaremonger 22:59, 16 May 2008 (UTC)